The Persian Wand
by M. Monster
Summary: Scorpius' magic manifests itself differently than others. “You are one of the most powerful creatures on the planet now. Your hands can destroy with a thought alone.” Scorpius lowered his gaze, knowing what he meant; the Unforgiveables.


_Scorpius' magic manifests itself differently than others. "You are one of the most powerful creatures on the planet now. Your hands can destroy unintentionally with a thought alone." Scorpius lowered his gaze, knowing what he meant; the Unforgiveables._

* * *

_**The Persian Wand**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, by chance or rather, by magic, could not use wands. Oh, he was not a squib, by any means, but a strange twist of fate had cursed him from using wands. The mediwitch that Draco and Astoria had taken their son to see told her he had magic, and nothing should keep him from using a wand; giving him an experimental wand, she was shocked to see nothing; no spark nor explosion. When the Malfoys went to a private (and very expensive) Wand creator, the man, a Persian wizard by the name Baraz Jahangir, smiled at the customers.

"Welcome, sirs, madam," He swooped from behind the table which he was working and led them with kind gestures and a warm smile to the room hidden behind a soft curtain that was charmed for privacy.

After the Wand carver and his patrons were seated at a low table, Baraz smiled fondly. "Here for another wand, Master Malfoy?"

Draco pursed his lips. "Perhaps," he said after a moment. "However, we have a strange predicament." He explained the situation to the Wander quickly while Astoria smiled warmly at her son and squeezed his hand under the table. Scorpius watched as his father and the Persian spoke in rapid Farsi, uncomprehending. A predicament? Scorpius wondered. Is this what the mediwitch and Father were talking about behind closed doors?

Astoria leaned closer to her young son and kissed the top of his white-blonde hair fondly. "Do not worry, sweet," She whispered to Scorpius, who still watched his father and the strange Iranian man argue. Baraz began to raise his voice higher to counter what Draco was saying, and this banter continued before Baraz finally rose up and made a sweeping gesture with his hands and shouted loudly, firmly: "Silence!"

It was not a spell, but it may have been. None spoke, not a sound was made. Baraz turned to Scorpius and smiled warmly at him, as he did when the Malfoys entered the small shop. "My name is Baraz, young Master. What is yours?"

"Scorpius," he responded precisely, courteously, just as his Mother had taught him.

"A handsome name," Baraz assured him. "Master Scorpius, your father has told me that you are unable to use wands."

Scorpius' brow furrowed. He didn't think it was strange—he had seen Father perform wandless magic all the time. "Yes, but what about wandless magic?" He asked. Baraz chuckled.

"Ah, a wise answer; I should have expected as much from a young Malfoy. Yes, there is wandless magic, but it works differently than what you are thinking." Baraz stood and moved to a table to the side of the room. He pulled out a dusty tome and flipped rapidly to the page he was searching for. He came back to the table and set the hefty book down in the center. Depicted on one of the pages was classical art drawn by Persian Wizards, featuring a man in a blue robe and white turban with a tall stave by his side that stirred the tides of the Mediterranean.

"This is one of the most powerful sages of Persia, Sindbad," Baraz explained. "You see the staff he carries? Most Persian magus and sages would carry them around—they were like very large wands, sometimes decorated with large, pure crystals. Sindbad's was not; it was a simple piece of gnarled wood. He could not use wands either. A wand is a very simple device, actually," Baraz pulled a wand out and set it on the table. It was very long, showing some Persian remnants in size, and carved with intricate cuneiform spellwork that was unfamiliar to Scorpius as well. At the hilt of the wand was a small multi-faceted ruby, the shaft made of ebony. "Being a Wizard means you have magic, but you do not know how to channel it without the assistance of a wand. There are instances of course where magic overflows, of course, but a wand is almost always necessary for spells. The wand simply channels the magic by use of gesture," he made one quickly with a new wand he retrieved from his sleeve, "and incantation," he murmured a Wingardirum Leviosa, and sent the tome into the air before settling it back down.

"Sindbad did not need to do gesture; simply incantation. Only one in one billion wizards have this powerful ability, and the few who posess it do not understand what it is. Mediwitches and wizards today are still trying to solve what causes this strange mutation," Baraz trailed off, seeing the confused expression on Scorpius' face, the bored and slightly annoyed countenance of his father, and the polite interest of Astoria. "Basically, young Master, you are your own wand. If your father or mother were without their wands, the likelihood of their spellcasting would be absolutely zero. However, your wand can never be taken away." Baraz pocketed his wand and picked up the large tome, closing it and placing it back where it belonged. "Sindbad carried a stave so he would not appear strange around other magus. We could do the same for you, young Master, create a decorative wand; useless for spellcasting, yet helpful for prodigies such as yourself."

Scorpius stared at Baraz in awe, and then looked down at his own hands. He flexed them experimentally.

"However," Baraz began softly, his tone weighing heavily upon the family. Scorpius looked up from his hands at the Persian Wizard at his now somber tone. The foreign wizard walked around the table and took the small child's hands into his own, curling them in his bronze hands. "Master Malfoy," he said very seriously, addressing Scorpius and Scorpius alone. "You are one of the most powerful creatures on the planet now. Your hands can destroy unintentionally with a thought alone." He pressed the small hands together. Scorpius lowered his gaze; he knew the spells that were being referred to; the Unforgivables.

"I don't want this then," Scorpius whispered. Baraz offered his warm smile to the child again.

"There is something we can do, young Master." The Wander pulled out the beautiful creation that Scorpius had seen earlier. "The center is Spellweave. Spellweave is a thread that is created from Unicorn hair, Dragon's Heartstring, Powdered Diamond, and a rod of Onyx. It works to make your magic useable by wand, and while you have this on your person," he placed the wand into Scorpius' young and powerful hands, closing the fingers around it. "Your magic will behave as most Wizards' do." Scorpius read in between the lines; you will not kill.

Draco and Astoria were standing next to each other, Draco's arm around Astoria's shoulders affectionately, the woman's head leaning on her husband's shoulder. Both were smiling fondly at Scorpius, and appreciatively at Baraz.

"Thank you, Baraz." Draco said meaningfully. "I knew you could assist my family,"

The Persian shook his head and replied, "No, Master Malfoy, thank you for this incredible opportunity. I thank you for this great opportunity to create a wand that Sindbad himself would be envious of." He handed the box for the wand over—it was a simple (if not large) ebony box with a red velvet inlay. Scorpius opened it and reverently placed the wand inside, then moved the box to a pocket inside his robes. He beamed up at Baraz.

Baraz smiled back and bowed deeply to the small Wizard.

"I expect you will do great things with this wand, Master Malfoy," he said.

Scorpius believed him.

* * *

**A/N:** I adore Persia. Here are some translations:

_Baraz; _Persian name roughly translating to "exalted."

_Jahangir;_ Persian named roughly meaning "world-conquerer."

_Sindbad;_ Most know him as a famous Disney pirate. Well, he was a seafarer. However, his name is (once again) Persian, meaning "Lord of Sages". Any references to Sindbad being a sage/mage/wizard are purely (I think) fictional and done by my hand.

_Spellweave;_ Fictional-- I have no idea what these properties (Unicorn Hair, Dragon's Heartstring, Powdered Diamonds, and a rod of Onyx) would actually do if they reacted together magically. The faceted ruby at the end of Scorpius' wand is to keep any magic that he leaks in the wand.

Initially, I wanted a new generation character to have no magic but to be able to shapeshift into animals. Then I thought, no, that's lame. Then I thought, I want a new generation character to be able to shapeshift but not use a wand! Then I thought, again, lame. Then I thought of this. I've read fanfiction where the new generation characters are almost all animagus and such and was bored of it. Draco Malfoy is/was a powerful wizard, no matter how cowardly. I thought the idea that some Wizard gene making his son so powerful that he actually needed a specially crafted wand to control his magic was exciting, and I hope you did too! This will be considered complete now, but I may add storied in this universe in the future.

_**Note:**_ the likelihood of Draco speaking Farsi is very, very slim.


End file.
